1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to vehicle gear selector systems, and more particularly to a vehicle gear selector system having a selector lever that is moved in a linear manner to select a gear ratio.
2. Background Art
Vehicles with multi-speed gear ratio transmissions frequently employ a gear selector system having a pivoting selector lever operatively connected to the transmission and moved by a driver to select a desired operational mode of the transmission. Gear selector systems having a pivoting selector lever are also frequently employed in four-wheel drive vehicles to control the operational mode of a transfer case. Despite the relatively common use of such selector systems, several drawbacks have been noted with the pivoting selector lever arrangement.
One such drawback concerns the relative complexity of such systems. One specific area of complexity relates to the manner in which the selector lever is locked to inhibit the shifting of the transmission in an undesired manner (e.g., directly from a forward mode of operation to a reverse mode of operation). Another area of complexity relates to the need to for such systems to convert the rotary motion of the selector lever to a linear linkage motion necessary to effect the desired setting of the transmission.
Therefore, a need exists for a gear selector system having less complexity.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a gear selector system for a vehicle drivetrain component is provided having a selector lever that is movable by an operator in a linear direction parallel to a lengthwise axis of the vehicle, and a guide shaft connected to the selector level and slidably supported on the vehicle. A coupler is connected to the guide shaft and a control linkage coupled to the drivetrain component. The coupler is arranged to move the control linkage in proportion and direction to movement of the guide shaft in response to movement of the selector lever, thereby control operation of the drivetrain component.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a gear selector system for a vehicle drivetrain component is provided having a first and second selector lever arranged to be movable by an operator in a linear direction parallel to each other and a lengthwise axis of the vehicle, and a guide shaft connected to each selector level and slidably supported on the vehicle. A coupler is connected to each guide shaft and a respective one of a control linkage coupled to a transmission unit and transfer case unit. Each coupler is arranged to move the respective control linkage in proportion and direction to movement of the guide shaft in response to movement of the selector lever connected thereto.